


Aphotic

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Conflict of Interests, Drabble, Female Character In Command, Foreshadowing, Gen, Ideology, Introspection, No Dialogue, One Shot, Pre-Threesome, Rebellion, Season/Series 02, Short One Shot, Team Dynamics, Threats of Violence, Trust Issues, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. An allegiance had been made. Takes place before season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphotic

They knew that peace was a dream. It always would be. It could never be what Cybertron could achieve, and thus there was no use for it.

The Alchemor ship crashing upon earth was serendipity, a blessing in disguise. The prisoners were free once again; things would be much different, far more different.

Glowstrike was unsure of the takeover at first. Over time, she believed Scorponok to be a Con she knew that she could trust. The same went towards Saberhorn. All three had their share of crimes committed, Energon spilt by their hands, and being loyal to the Decepticon cause, even though it seemed very unlikely to rise again.

That was, until now.

The amount of Decepticons imprisoned was staggering, but it was just perfect to their use. There was always some bot or native lifeform that would rebel, using violence because it was natural, pure instinct. If Cybertron wasn't going to accept the new order, then so be it – there were plenty of other worlds to conquer.

Scorponok used brute force when it was necessary, when those who were disobedient, tearing those what they had planned apart through and through. Glowstrike knew that she was an effective leader, as she was enough to put fear into any optics that set upon her. With Saberhorn's panache, as he called it, and his skill during his pirating days solar cycles ago, they were a unique yet an unstoppable crew.

An allegiance had been made.

Glowstrike knew that there would be a new regime underway, and with both Saberhorn and Scorponok by her side, their balance would become reality. All would be illuminated soon, even when it all was aphotic, no light from beyond or in reach.


End file.
